


party tattoos

by PixieSweets



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Hurt/Comfort, I mean they come back in the end of dbs but ghjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSweets/pseuds/PixieSweets
Summary: The universe was disappearing, but they felt so alive.





	party tattoos

Both of you sat on the benches, covered in sweat and scars and wounds that would never have time to heal. You sat close to her, while her hand clenched yours tightly, as if not even the upcoming doom could set you apart.

You looked at your lap, both legs and arms shaking. Fear, a familiar yet still scary feeling seemed to cover every inch of your body. Everything should hurt, but your body felt numb. No matter how much you felt as if you were being strangled by anxiety or how much you squinted your eyes, tears would refuse to fall, as if your body had just accepted nothing could change Zeno-sama's will. Caulifla, stubborn as always, kept your hand in hers tightly after getting bored of chasing around the namekians. You never found out if it was from fear, sadness, or, if you allowed yourself to fantasize for a second, love.

Everything felt unfair for a second. The destruction of your universe, the tournament, the fact that you wouldn't have any other chance to spend time with her ever again, and that now there wasn't enough time to tell her how much she meant to you. You leaned your head on her shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable position, nor did you know how she'd react, but nothing mattered anymore. Suddenly, the numbness was replaced with pain; your body felt like it was burning, but if that was the price to pay to be with her, it was alright. 

You would've thought she didn't notice you if she hadn't leaned to the side to put her head against yours. She looked at you as if about to say something, but words didn't come out. Universe 6 had less than a second left in existence, and so not expecting a reaction nor a reply to such a bold and unexpected action, and certainly being quite afraid of one, you pressed your lips against hers.

Then, white enveloped all your teammates and you were no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh im really happy to have finally written something for the db fandom!! I know it's not the best nor is it super long but. I'm proud of it!! and I hope at least someone is able to enjoy it---!!  
> They deserved to kiss... they're girlfriends!!!!!


End file.
